How About I Hunt You Down?
by LycoX
Summary: After Alicia tearfully tells Clark of Jason's threat towards her, he's unwilling to leave it alone. (Pariah related)


**How About**

**I Hunt You Down?**

**Disclaimer: Because I remembered (and watched) that deleted scene where Jason threatens Alicia and I started to think this up. Cause no way would Clark let that slide. I'm not sure if Lana's still a minor by the time of 'Pariah' but I'm gonna with her still being one for this.**

* * *

Clark strode his way into the Talon, a decidedly unhappy look on his face that made anyone in the place keep a good distance away from him. As that look was scary as Hell. "TEAGUE!" Roared out the Quarterback as he caught sight of Jason with Lana at the counter.

Both looked at him and seeing the look on his face, Lana grew worried. Even more so when he quickly made his way to them, grabbed Jason, and slammed him against the counter. "CLARK! LET HIM GO!"

The look he shot her scared the shit out of her and made her instantly back away. "Kent! What the Hell do you think you're doing!?" Jason asked angrily as he tried and failed to get out of the kid's hold on him.

Which was proving to be harder then he liked. "Alicia told me of your little threat towards her, Teague. And that's _NOT_ something I take kindly towards."

"She shouldn't have attacked Lana!"

"And she didn't! There are others out there who have powers, just because she has one, doesn't AUTOMATICALLY MAKE HER SUSPECT NUMBER ONE! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENED LAST YEAR BECAUSE THIS IS NOW!" Yelled Clark as he stayed in Jason's face.

"Man… She, she really has you under her thumb."

Clark grew angrier at the older man. "No, I just know better than to judge her automatically. Unlike a lot of other people in this town."

"Clark, let him go! I've called the Sheriff and I WILL press charges!" Warned Lana unhappily.

He looked right at her with the coldest look she'd ever seen from him. "Yeah? Then I guess I'll have to tell her of the fact you have a pedophile trying to get into your pants while he's also laying hands on other teenaged girls. How anyone puts up with what you two are doing is beyond me."

"I knew you were jealous of me and Jason." Scoffed Lana with a sneer.

"Oh yeah, I'm jealous of a pedophile alright." He replied in a biting manner before re-focusing his attention on a still struggling Jason.

"You ever go near Alicia again, it won't be you hunting anyone, it'll be _ME _hunting _YOU_."

And with that, he let go of the former Coach and walked off. "Yeah, go back to your little freak, Kent." Sneered Jason as he stood up to his full height with Lana hugging him.

Clark stopped in his tracks and chuckled, though it had no warmth whatsoever. Suddenly, right before everyone's eyes, he was right in front of Jason. Startling the couple and everyone else in the process. "How, how did you do that?"

As that seemed like something only a freak could do in Lana's view. "Just know its something I can do that lets me get anywhere I need to be in a matter of minutes. Less if I push it. So remember that, Teague, if you don't take what I said to heart. Cause I will be listening and you won't like what I might do. Because I'm _done _hiding."

"And remember, I'm the 'freak' who has saved your ass and everyone else's countless times. Ryan would be ashamed of you, Lana." Clark added as he looked at Lana with that cold look in his eyes.

And with that, Clark was gone before anyone could say anything further. Jason, as it would turn out, was dumb enough to try his luck again where Alicia was concerned. Earning himself a broken leg in the process and some legal troubles as Clark would follow through on his threat to alert the Sheriff of the other man's age where Lana was concerned. This would put Clark on Lana's shitlist but he no longer gave a damn where she was concerned as he chose to freely use his abilities and in so doing, manage to prevent Alicia's death without even realizing it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: You know, Chloroform doesn't work as fast as the movies and tv shows claims it does. So really, Alicia EASILY could have teleported out of Tim's grasp. **


End file.
